Missing Scenes
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: These are the missing scenes from the Ultimate Avengers movies. Multi-chap, Natasha/Steve. Prompt fill for ym4yum1. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Starts at the beginning of the movie, then goes on to after the botched mission and Steve and Natalia's talk.**_

* * *

Natalia Romanoff sat in a small room watching as Captain America got de-iced. She was very aware of the fact that he, Captain freaking America, would either wake up or he wouldn't. She tried not to think about the latter. Natalia absolutely _did not_ flinch when Steve Rogers of all people popped up and started attacking. It did however impress her when he flung a dude through the wall. When he ran out, Natalia couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Natalia would never admit to the fact that she was (after all, she was still human) attracted to him.

! #$%^&*()_+

Steve couldn't believe that this was his life. Not only was he the _only_ super soldier in existence, no one believed him and he was in way over his head. Hugging wasn't not common in his time it's just, you didn't hug someone less than 20 minutes after you meet them. That's why when 'Thor' picked him and hugged his waist, Steve had seemed so reluctant.

In the meeting, Hank had had the nerve to call the chitari 'small, green men'._ I don't think so._ Natalia Romanoff seemed unemotional until the whole vibrainum thing. Steve was trained to see through people and to read them at the same time. Maybe that's why he had quickly read that Iron Man is best to stay away from as much as possible, Hank and Jan were more than likely connected somehow and that Bruce and Betty were not something he wanted to touch subjects on. Steve didn't much like Fury but he was a higher up or whatever this new century called... ugh his brain felt like it was still on ice.

* * *

Natalia ran after Steve when they talked. She wasn't someone to let people just run away from her. Fat chance. When she caught up to him, she tugged on his shoulder to turn him around. "Hey! It was Hanks fault for leaving his post, Jan's for not maintaining position and Tony's for going into Jan's hallway to save her. This was _not_ your fault." Her Russian accent lilting her words, she stared at Steve.

When she didn't get an answer, Natalia continued.  
"You must understand, Steve. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

"Yeah right. I was in charge. I was responsible. Let's go back."

"Alright."

* * *

**AN: This was for a prompt that ym4yum1 gave me. THIS IS NOT THE END. I am going to keep writing this. The prompt was : _do you know the Avengers Ultimate animated movies? I just saw them and since I adore Steve and natasha together, how about you write their missing scenes? _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**After the talk and a couple of scenes I added that I know didn't happen but who cares. I have to add Clint because he has a part in the kids' movie. If writing is in italics, it's a thought.**_

* * *

After their talk, there wasn't much time to talk really. There was a lot of passing glances (glares in Natalia's case), short conversations about what they should do next and an argument over Banner and SHIELD.

! #$%^&*()_+

"Steve! Banner is not our concern! We need to focus on the chitari. Dr. Ross will deal with him."

"Natalia. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. He tried to copy my serum and it failed."

Natalia sighed. "That was his choice and now it's SHIELD's. We need to focus on the avengers and the chitari. Hank, Jan and Tony are still gone. Thor isn't going to help us. That is what we need to figure out and focus on."

When Steve just stared at her, she decided to tell him something she shouldn't. "There is another avenger but he won't be able to help us. He is deep undercover and doesn't know of the avengers. He does, but he doesn't know more than Hank, Jan and I being in the group."

Steve, instead of answering, had just waked away, Natalia scowling at him the whole time.

! #$%^&*()_+

Right before the big battle, Natalia had started thinking about Steve. _Why can't he just see it my way?_ Natalia's initial attraction had not wavered or lessened in any way. Clint would laugh at her, of this she knew. She also knew that everything about her went and still goes against Steve's moral code or whatever. Natalia hated fighting between teams and it doesn't help that she is doing exactly that. She tipped her head back and took a long sip of vodka. _God, I'm screwed._

! #$%^&*()_+

Steve's right fist hit the punching bag, swiftly followed by the left fist. _She is so infuriating!_ He told himself that he was suddenly so mad at Natalia because she was in every way different from him but Steve could tell that wasn't it. He just knew that somehow something was going to happen for better or for worse.

* * *

**AN: I own nothing. I forgot that in the first chapter. Thanks to MysteryGal5 (I know you don't ship Steve/Nat, so thanks for reading.), KrazyKoolKickFan 1098 (thank you! I love feedback on my writing, I feel like I write terrible sometimes.), MysticFantasy (I know that feel, bro.) and ym4yum1 (you are very welcome! I agree btw.) for reviewing! Another thing I forgot was: God Bless All.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the part of the battle where Natalia isn't fighting yet. She has already given Steve his shield, though.**_

* * *

It was taking to long to get to the battle. Natalia knew this. She was worried about everything hitting the fan because without Hank, Jan and Tony, they weren't going to be able to fight off an army.

Truth be told, Natalia had expected Tony to be Iron Man and didn't think that Hank was going to last long. Tony didn't do teams and Hank was a one Jan man. She herself wasn't good at big teams like the avengers. Clint was either alone or with one other person on missions, that was it. Dr. Banner was too crazy to be in a team. The only team member who had any idea what to do with a team was Steve and Natalia was pretty sure he didn't want anything to do with them after they had all betrayed him.

When the helicarrier had first been attacked, and she had given Fury a gun, Natalia had been almost positive that this wouldn't end well. It was he duty to be loyal and keep fighting though. Sometimes Natalia hated her job.

Her job was part of the reason she was alive but still. At the sight of Hank and Tony over by the building that almost fell, she felt a strange sort of hope swell up inside of her but Natalia pushed it down and tried to forget about it.

Hope always had a way of killing you out on the battlefield. Guns blazing, Natalia ran off to fight.

! #$%^&*()_+

Seeing Thor was quite literally a Godsend. Steve was not, in any way scared of Hulk. The guy, no. Monster, could throw pretty good. And he had quite the temper. Steve understood that Hulk was a rage monster and it was a long shot with Bruce's meds. When Steve was the only one up and running, he went right for the Hulk knowing that he had to help. _Could someone be too loyal? Nope._

It was kinda funny when Hank asked about giving trash can lids to the whole team and then seeing the look on his face when Steve fought. Steve hated being thrown around and being choked certainly wasn't his cup of tea but he had to save Betty. Fury explained and Steve was taken to get medical help. Seeing Gail was awesome but it was depressing.

Steve didn't expect to be toasted to either but it helped bring him up from his sudden low.

! #$%^&*()_+

Working undercover was a drag. And no, Clint didn't mean drag queen because, for a mission of course, he had been one. Clint shudders at the thought of the Boston mission. Currently, his target was a supposed chitari something or other. He didn't really listen to anything other than 'watch and see if he's a chitari blah blah blah kill if so blah blah blah'. Clint'd rather be in New York, chilling with Nat or sleeping off his other billions of back to back missions. Yeah, he _might_ be exaggerating a little bit.

Oh well. Clint pulled his bow up, arrow already notched, and shot at the dude. Sure enough, the target had been a chitari guy and Clint was on the next quinjet to New York within the hour. _Good. I'm telling off Fury when I get back_, Clint thought before passing out much to Agent Hill's amusement.

* * *

**AN: I put the whole depressing thing because Steve's apparently depressed in the second movie. This is slightly longer. I don't really know what to write about for this first movie but I'll have more about Ultimate Avengers 2 and Next Avengers. I know next to nothing about Vision and I don't really want to kill off Hank. Any suggestion you have, don't be shy. Also, I made Clint have a scene! WHOO YHOO! Anyway. I own nothing, God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is after the battle and dinner/drinking whatever thing and directly after the kiss.**_

* * *

"Uhhh, Nat?" Steve raises an expectant eyebrow. "What was that for?" _Not that I didn't like that or anything._

Natalia just smiles and looks up as a quinjet parks nearby. "That must be Clint. See you later, Steve." And Nat's running off into the sunset just like that.

_Clint? The other avenger? Just how good of friends are these two?_ Steve spent some time with the other avengers, forgetting about Natalia for a moment.

"Sooo. You and Natalia?" Tony questions. "Truthfully, I didn't see that coming. Natalia_ is_ Russian. That's who fought in World War Two, right?"

"Yeah. Natalia has proved her loyalty, though. Are you with anyone, Tony?" Steve asked, redirecting the conversation.

"No. I don't I ever will but you never know, right? Right. You did really good out there, Steve. Thanks for fighting Hulk while I was out." The earnest smile Tony sends Steve is entirely unexpected.

! #$%^&*()_+

Clint watches Nat scurry away from the guy that she just kissed. On her on free will. He sighs and gets ready to leave to quinjet, not expecting anyone but Fury to be waiting for him. Seeing Natalia is a surprise. "Hi. You look happy." Clint comments. Natalia only beams at him and nods.

"How was the battle?" Clint continues. "You look pretty banged up. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Clint. I just did something crazy. I'll talk to you later, I need to go do something. Bye, Barton." She's gone before Clint can speak and then his attention is directed to Fury.

! #$%^&*()_+

Natalia is a girl. Shocking. You can't blame her for spending almost an hour getting ready. First, her shower in which she found some amazingly good smelling shampoo that helped get the gunk out of her hair. Then, finding a dress. It was a simple, black dress that hugged her curves and made most of the guys at SHIELD stare. Her makeup took longer than the other two combined. Simple seemed to be the theme so Nat went with a little mascara and bright red lip gloss and black flats.

Since Natalia hadn't told Steve they were going to eat somewhere, she didn't expect him to be dressed up. He was wearing the exact same clothes as earlier and to say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. But he flashed her a smile when she was done with her short explanation and went to go get dressed, leaving Natalia in his living room.

His living room was bare, no TV, just a couch, love seat and recliner. The walls were beige and the whole place had a 40's-esqe. Natalia hated it, thinking that keeping Steve in the dark like this would only hurt, not help. But then Steve came out in a black tux thing that was obviously too small around the top and by the cast on his leg.

! #$%^&*()_+

The diner they were in was small, not that cramped and secluded. Natalia had know the owners of this place for a long time and they had given her and Steve the back booth. Their grandson, Jason, was their waiter and didn't ask much questions though he knew that he was literally serving_ the_ Captain America.

Natalia had wanted to sit where she could see the door but Steve had helped her into the other side and sat in the seat she wanted. There was small talk until they given their food and it was always delicious here. Watching Steve, who was decidedly hungry, practically inhale his food while still being polite and answering her questions was extremely funny.

"Are you gonna tell me about your past?" Nat had asked when they were nearly done eating.

"Dad died in army, mom was working two jobs and trying to raise me. She taught me how to cook and be polite. She died of some sickness when I was, uh, seven I think."

"You think?"

"Remember, I am almost ninety years old." Steve smiled. "That was an extremely long time ago. I know I have a photogenic memory, but that was still almost eighty years ago."

The rest of the evening was fun and Steve even walked Natalia back to her apartment and ended up getting lipstick on his own mouth. When she closed the door, she sighed in a way girls in movies did after an amazing date. _I can't believe that just happened._

! #$%^&*()_+

Steve opened his door and stared at his blank slate of a apartment. The thought of joining Nat in her apartment was squished down almost immediately. He would not do that unless they were married and while that sounded amazing, they weren't married.

Steve got out of the too tight suit an quickly started his nighttime routine. Steve would never, ever admit to the fact that he dreamed of Natalia that night.

* * *

**AN: I am going down to Arkansas on the 14th and won't be able to update, I might be able too though. I don't know yet. Longest chapter yet. I am not going to kill off Hank, though MysticFantasy made a great point. Hank died and then years later there is Pym and he's the youngest which somehow means that Janet remarried or something. I own nothing, God bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is directly after the date, the next morning. **_

* * *

After the date, Natalia was sent on a mission in St. Louis. She didn't get to talk to Steve before she left, though. The mark was a woman who was selling illegal drugs and weapons to a rival government agency. It was extremely easy to kill her and get it cleaned up quickly. Nat was supposed to be soon on her way back to New York, but she wanted to sight see.

The arch was a grand sight and that's why she didn't see the man wearing black behind her until it was too late.

!#$%^&*()_+

When Natalia woke up, her head was pounding and everything was blurry. There were several people in the room, all wearing black. One of them was a woman with long blonde hair and bright, ice blue eyes. The other two were men, one with brown hair and green eyes, one with black hair and brown eyes. Natalia didn't recognise any of them but she could tell she would soon know them.

"Hello, Darling. I am Serena Jones and these two are Matthew Boules and Luke Blake. You will give us answers or suffer from an extreme type of torture. Do you accept?" Nat shook her head no and then there was a knife on her throat.

"I will never give any answers." Nat muttered and smiled as soon as the knife went to her stomach.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Agent Romanov's mission was a short, simple mission that was ment to be over by now. She has not checked in nor has she been seen in or around St. Louis. The Target-" Fury droned on. Steve and Clint weren't listening, too focused on Natalia. Clint didn't happen to like Steve, but the guy seemed important to Nat so he had to grow up.

Steve was thinking about last night, the dream and his very own thought of sleeping in Nat's room. Steve, being the man out of time himself, knew that if him and Nat ever slept in the same room without being married, he would not be anywhere near her. Unexpectedly, Steve got up and left the room. Clint sighed and followed.

When Clint caught up to Steve, he was sitting down in the hallway, head down. "You know I don't like you, right?" Clint asked.

Steve's head came up and he smiled a fake-ish smile at Clint. "Aww, how sweet. I know you don't like me, I don't really like you either. We have to save Nat though." Clint suddenly felt a surge of jealousy, because only _Clint_ can call Natalia Nat. "I don't know my way around St. Louis, do you?" Steve questioned, getting a brisk nod from Clint. "We better get going then, huh?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was sooooo short, I've been really busy. Clint and Steve jealousy was requested. Hopefully, there will be more. God bless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter takes place a little bit after the previous chapter. Thanks to all reviewers, favers and followers. Slight swearing, torture and small sexual reference, nothing to big though._**

* * *

Clint decided that Steve was a pain in the ass and, at the same time, a really nice guy. He could simultaneously see why Natalia is attracted to him and see why Hank and Tony didn't exactly like Steve. Hank, Jan, and Tony we on this ride too and Clint was having to deal. With Tony and Hank's arguing.

"Hank, I was just sayin'. Going after the little guys alone is harder than goin' for the big guy with a group. Why? Because everyone has to split up and aim in different places on the big guy while you can just take small groups of the little guys and yes, it takes longer but the longer it takes, the more through you can be!"

"No! You are wrong! If you get hurt when you're with a team, they will still be able to fend for themselves! It's a scientifically proved fact that-" Hank then went on to explain a bunch of science mumbo jumbo that Clint didn't understand which seemed to anger Tony because he started to get really mad. eventually, he was asked about his thoughts on this matter, as Jan was asleep and Steve wasn't in the part of the quinjet they were in.

His answer? "I don't actually give a shit. Tony, I agree with Hank. Hank, give it up. Tony will never give. I need sleep and somehow, Jan has fallen asleep with you all shouting and swearing at each other. I will personally shut you both the eff up if you don't stop bickering. Good night!"

"It's not night..." and "Why do you need sleep?" were said at the exact same time. Clint ignored them, laid down in what was more than likely the most uncomfortable position ever and tried to sleep.

Tony was nice enough to have Jarvis remind him to have this conversation later and stayed quiet. Everyone could see that Clint needed sleep because he had bigish, blackish rings under his eyes.

!#$%^&*()_+

Steve couldn't tell if the feeling he had in his gut was a good or bad one but something was gonna happen whether he liked it or not. Clint, fortunately, got Tony and Hank to shut up and Steve couldn't help but admire that about the younger/older guy.

Again, the thought of being married to Natalia came to his mind out of the blue. God, Steve really liked her and he hadn't ever liked someone like he did Nat; not even Gail. Steve hadn't been able to quite wrap his head around his 'thing' with Natalia just yet. She was beautiful, smart, agile, and everything he could have ever wanted. The body she had, well the girls in his time would have done anything for. She was one of the few women who chose curves over being stick thin.

Steve loved that.

Depression suddenly washed over him like waves, and Steve put his head in his hands, sighing. Steve missed everything about his time, the women, the men, chivalry, the food, how there was manners, everything. The rest of his team was quiet behind him so Steve decided to have a small nap. He's been really busy lately.

!#$%^&*()_+

The chains around Natalia's hands hurt a little but it was nothing compared to what else was happening to her. The blood she spit out had sat in her mouth for a while by the time Serena, Matt and Luke came back. As pretty as Serena was, the woman could be a nasty bitch. Nat was getting really tired of this but the she (surprisingly) couldn't get out of the chains. The first time she had tried, Matt had come into the room and slapped her around, then taken advantage of her. Eh, he wasn't that good anyway.

Nat tugged gently on the chains and they didn't even budge. The sigh that followed was long, exaggerated and pity filled.

Luke, who had just walked in and seen Natalia's pathetic escape thing, cackled at the sound and sneered, "Did you really think that would work?" He then resumed his cackling. This bitch was second on her shit list, right behind Matt and right before Serena.

Speaking of Serena, she, followed by Matt, came in and there was a tub of water between the two. It was set down right in front of Nat and Serena put her manicured hand on Nat's neck and slowly pushed her head down. Natalia barely got a breath in before she submerged in water.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so everyone was asking for jealousy. Again, thanks for all the reviews! I really feel loved. :D Wrote this whilst I watched ghostbusters and now grease is on. Hope y'all like the chapter, God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is the rescue mission! DUN DUN DUN! Okay, sorry I'm really hyper right now.**_

* * *

Natalia coughed as her head was pulled out of the bucket of freezing cold water. She really missed Steve and wished he would save her. Natalia usually didn't have these thoughts, love is for children after all. But, as her head was being pushed back into the bucket, Nat felt tears swell up. Only one tear made its way out of her tear ducts, the rest pushed down. Black Widow didn't cry, never has, never will. This continued for hours and all Natalia could think about was how she was getting out of there with or without help.

The bucket finally hauled away, Matt and Luke jumped on her like cats to a toy mouse. Natalia had to just suffer through it.

_(Natalia's Shit List:_

_One: Matt Boules_

_Two: Luke Blake_

_Three: Serena Jones_

_Four: Every Red Room Associate (Read: Assholes.)_

_Five: Tony Stark)_

!#$%^&*()_+

The avengers got there soon enough. Jan and Hank were 'assigned' to help Steve and Clint get to where Nat was suspected to be within the building. Once they were in, Hank and Jan would help Tony with the goons. Thor was at a whale convention and was more than likely not going to help.

It took a while for the four avengers to find the place. Jan laid a hand on Steve's face and whispered "Get her out alive. Please." Clint must've heard because he growled and kicked open the door.

There was Natalia, laying on the floor, hands chained with two guys on top of her! One guy was hit with Steve's shield and the other with an arrow through the heart within five seconds. (They were keeping one guy for interrogation.)

Surprisingly, Nat reached out for Steve instead of Clint and actually let him pick her up and carry her out. (She doesn't let most people get close enough to touch her with an ten foot pole so not many people get to pick her up!)

"That rescue was too easy. There has to be something else." Clint said as they trio exited the room slowly, Nat's arms around Steve's neck, Steve holding her like a teddy bear and Clint crouched down, bow at the ready for any oncoming attacks.

Natalia, who has practically naked except for a blanket and cuffs still on her hands, managed to push Steve down before the huge dart could get him in the head. She leaned up to peck him on the forehead, a little too shaken up to kiss him on the lips.

Nat managed to kick one goon in the head and somehow kill the loser while still wearing the blanket. Her head spun, though, and she slipped. (I know what you're thinking. How _does the Black Widow just slip?_) All she will remember is her head bashing into something hard, and voices asking her to wake up.

!#$%^&*()_+

Hank was currently trying to peek up Natalia's blanket, he was that bored. Tony growled, Jan frowned, Clint tensed like he was getting ready for a fight and Steve just gave him the look of death that made people start on-the-spot sobbing.

"Okay!" Hank said, pulling his hand away. "So. Cap. What is it with you running out of the place, Nat here in your arms? I heard she doesn't let people touch her."

Steve sighed, still giving Hank the look. "I don't know. She showed up at my apartment, we went on a date, she gets taken. She reaches out for me instead of Clint, I don't know. The man with a plan doesn't know."

The rest of the ride was quiet until Natalia started moaning. Nothing would calm her down, and when back at the helicarrier, Clint barely let Steve carry her to medical.

Jan was very worried, and seeing as how Tony, who was recently out of the suit, had his aviators down, he was hiding something. Yes, Jan was jumping to conclusions. She had a very addictive mind, okay?

!#$%^&*()_+

_Natalia's POV_

_Steve and I were dancing. Which is funny because I remember being told that Steve can't dance. I couldn't tell where we were, but it was beautiful. I felt very relaxed in Steve's warm, protective, strong grip. _

_The colors in the place were both bright and pastel, ranging from the primary red, blue and yellow to the secondary, green, purple and orange. I was actually in a dress, it was black and fit perfectly. It ended mid-thigh and didn't have any frillie-ness about it. Thank God! I hate frills. Steve was wearing a black suit, with an aqua blue tie. His smile was making me weak in the knees. Umm, hold up. I'm Natalia Romanov. I don't get weak in the knees._

_They danced, never talked for what was presumably hours. Suddenly, though, Steve stopped and held me at an arms length._

_"I miss the nineteen-forties. Is that bad?" I shook my head and opened my mouth to answer him but learned that I couldn't speak._

_Steve didn't seem to understand, and pulled away. "Why aren't you answering? Do you not like me? Am I reading this all wrong?"_

_I frantically shook my head. I paused if only for a moment before I made a heart with my hands then pointed at him and nodded. Steve didn't seem to notice. That was when I saw Steve's shoulder slumping, face getting monotoneish and gray. He looked extremely depressed._

_I tried to move, tried to do anything but couldn't and I had to watch this man, one of the very few people with whom I trust with my life, almost die of depression right in front of me. He wasn't looking at me, but a point beyond my shoulder. I couldn't believe this! _

_Steve finally looked at me and-_

I snapped up, looking around and couldn't find Steve anywhere, only doctors. I don't know why, but I pulled the covers up over my face and cried for the first time since I was three years old and had just watched my parents die.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Captain. You can not compromise both yourself and Agent Romanov. I will not let this happen. Pull away, I hear that she's in her medical bed crying right now."

"Let me go calm her down! Please?"

"As much as I like your manners, no. Stay away from her or I'll lock you up with Banner."

* * *

**AN: Before I forget. Mystergal5, you are the first person I talked to here on fanfiction. You don't even ship Steve/Nat and you still read my stories. Thank you. (I don't ship Clintasha, but because of your kindness, I read your stories even though you ship Clintasha.) Okay, I leave Arkansas tomorrow and will be back at home so hopefully updates will be more regular. Should I include Pepper? Thanks for all the reviews! Please review, I own nothing, God bless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter is set one week after the rescue, and Steve has followed orders, sadly, and has stayed away from Natalia._**

* * *

Tony was in the gym, on the apron of the boxing ring, watching as Steve beat the punching bag that was in there senseless. After two more left jabs and a right hook, the bag went flying. Steve hurried over to get another one, but Tony blocked his path. Steve growled. Tony smiled, it was big and so obviously faked it was hard to look at.

"Why aren't you and Natalia in bed yet? You saved her. Is it because I had to comfort her with Clint instead of you? Call it what you will, I only see that as team bonding. Don't worry, I'm not taking your girl."

"She's not my girl." Steve muttered angrily, trying to get around Tony with using his superior strength.

"She's not- WHAT? How is she not your girl? Even I thought it was love at first sight, and it took me nearly a decade to get with my girl. There's no way you two aren't not together."

"Double negative Stark."

When Tony didn't answer, Steve looked up to see to see Tony glaring at him.

"If Fury is making you stay away from her, ooooooh. God, I hate him! Yeah, he made 'us', the avengers, but he didn't make 'us' as in birth parents' job. He shouldn't have control over us unless it involves battle. This is your life, Steve. Not his." Tony growled. "Fury wouldn't care if you didn't work for him. He lets the other agents have a personal life outside of SHIELD. Why do you even stay here?" Tony spat.

"I'm a soldier! I don't have anywhere else to go! I'm not like the people here, Tony. I don't know a damn thing about anything or anyone here. SHIELD feels familiar. So back off! You'd be like this, too, if you hadn't grown up with a silver spoon! That was being held by a nanny! Do you know what I grew up with? One parent, who barely made enough for us to live our small one bedroom apartment! I grew up during the great depression! Why do you think I was so skinny?" Steve's voice broke, but he ignored it and continued. "I lived most of my life in an orphanage! No one wanted a skinny, sickly little kid back then. No one wanted kids, because it'd be another mouth to feed! No one cared!"

Tony's smirk waned a little at the speech. "Thanks, Cap. I'm glad I could be the one who finally broke you. My dad never paid attention to me, my mom was never there. When my dad did pay attention to me, I was never what he wanted. I-" Tony stopped, suddenly. "I'm not telling you."

The door opened, and the rest of the team came in, wanting to find out why these two weren't in the meeting room, for the debriefing they had to go to. Tony and Steve were leaning towards each other, Tony's nose up, Steve's fists up. The two heroes were glaring at each other in a way that made most people want to leave the room.

"Captain? Mr. Stark? Is there something going on?" Fury asked in a way to innocent voice. The two guys turned their glares to him, and points to Fury for not looking freaked the hell out. (Jan, Hank and Natalia were freaked a little, and Clint was unnerved beyond belief.) When they didn't answer, Fury tried again. "You are both needed for a debriefing, ten minutes ago. I would expect this out of Stark, but you-"

"Do not talk to him like that!" Tony spat, always loving the feeling of interrupting someone. "Stop walking over us! Don't tell us what we have to do! You're not our parent, our puppet master, our superior! Back the fuck off! And if you don't?" Tony laughed maniacaly. "I give away your secret!"

"You have a secret, Director?" Jan asked. "Do tell." She smirked, glancing at Stark who was laughing again, and Steve who seemed shocked that Tony had just done that. Standing up to Fury suddenly seemed easier.

"Nat!" Tony gasped. "Fury, the bastard, told Steve to stay away from you!"

!#$%^&*()_+

Natalia had heard Steve and Tony before they even got close to the door. Agents were steering clear of the gym, scared that their heads would get chopped off. Nat sighed as she saw how they were standing, not wanting to have to see them fight. She had heard Steve's little monologue, wanting to go and help him feel better, but not because he never came when she was in medical.

After Tony and Fury's bickering, Jan said something that she didn't hear. Then she could feel Tony's eyes on her, though it wasn't on her boobs or ass this time. It was on her face, and truthfully, Natalia was surprised. Then he said something, and it took her a minute to process it.

"Nat!" Tony gasped. "Fury, the bastard, told Steve to stay away from you!"

After the initial 'what the fuck are you talking about?' Nat understood. The other avengers understood too. She turned to Fury who was wincing. _That's what made Steve stay away from me?_

Acting on impulse this time, instead of insticnt, Nat ran over to Steve and jumped into his arms. He stumbled back but caught his balance just as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She heard a door slam but she didn't care, she was kissing Steve.

There was a low wolf whistle, and she pulled back only to rest her forehead on Steve's. God she loved the way his lips felt like on hers. Steve was holding her up with one still taped hand under her ass (Stark was never going to touch her butt, only Steve was allowed now) the other on her back.

"Agent Romanov!" Fury said sharply. "Get over here, now."

"No." Then she pushed Steve's head up, hand in his hair.

!#$%^&*()_+

Clint stormed out, not wanting to see_ that. Why can't that be me?_

!#$%^&*()_+

"Hey Pepper? It worked." Tony smiled.

"Good job. I'll be there soon enough, just make sure that Fury stays away from them, alright?" Pepper sighed on the other end, having to deal with someone who was obviously to stupid to be that much fun.

"Alright. You remember what I promised you? I intend to keep my promise."

* * *

**AN: I should be updating my other story, but I don't care! ANGST! FEELS! Yay or nay? I own nothing, God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is not exactly directly after the last chapter, but still very close after. Fury managed to get them all to the debrief.**_

* * *

Pepper's heels made small clicking noises as she power walked to the meeting room. She realized how important it was for her to get there quick, she could almost smell the tension coming from the room at the end of the hallway.

The door was slightly ajar, enough to see Fury looking beyond pissed. Oh, how Pepper loved annoying an already pissed off Fury. She stepped into the room, eyes scanning over everyone. Her eyes made her look at Tony first who was glaring at Fury, then she looked at Natalia, who was sitting very close to Steve and was also glaring at Fury.

Pepper realized not one second later that everyone was, even the elusive Hank.

She sighed and took the open seat next to Tony. In her bag sat the files Tony had made sure that she read, which were the full file on every avenger except for Thor. Manicured nails hesitantly touched Tony's shoulder, and Pepper gave him a look.

Tony rolled his eyes, but leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Fury was trying to keep Captain Rogers from Nat. As you can tell, it wasn't a popular decision."

"What are you whispering about, Stark?" Fury said sharply.

Ever the smart ass, "Oh, I'm just telling Pepper how I'm gonna wreck her tonight, she won't be able to talk, much less walk tomorrow. You know, the usual. It only lasts for a day after, but I'm working on it. Do you know about performance issues, Fury? I'm pretty freaking sure you do." Tony's smile was innocent, feigning emotions.

Fury clenched his jaw, but that was it. Steve's face was red, as was Pepper's while everyone else just seemed disgusted or happy/smug at the comment.

"First of all, Agent Barton? I need your report. Now." Fury growled.

Said agent smirked. "I sat there, in a tree outside the guy's front window and waited for... twelve hours. In the end, the guy was a whatever you called it-"

"Chitauri." Betty said quickly.

"Chitauri, and I nicked him in the neck with an arrow. It took ten minutes for everything to be cleaned up, and now they things house is for sale. Eighty thousand, it's a really nice place."

"Good. Agent Romanov? I need the report on what Miss Serena Jones and her goonies did."

"I was chained, raped, water boarded, smacked around and several other things that I can't say in polite company. I'll talk to you later about it, if you want."

Fury nodded sharply. "Stark! Why is _she_ here?" Let's just say that Pepper and Fury's history isn't the best.

Tony stretched his arm out and over Pepper's shoulders. "What? I missed my girlfriend. She was over in Tokyo and Beijing being amazing, haven't seen her in a while."

"Okay. That's a terrible excuse, but I'll let it slide just this once. Got it?" Tony nodded, and sent Steve a 'told you so' look. "Captain. You have a mission in two hours. Better get your ass ready now."

Steve sighed, but did as he was told, walking out with an extra hip swing. Hank started to flat out chortle.

There was more talk, Fury being the controlling bastard that he always had been, Hank, Clint and Tony being sarcastic, Natalia and Jan being silent and Betty and Pepper making small side comments every so often.

!#$%^&*()_+

Bruce sat in his cell thingy, watching the video of Hulk flipping out and beating up Captain America, Iron Man, Giant Man and Wasp. Every time Hulk would hit someone, Bruce would flinch or gasp or something.

Contrary to popular belief, Bruce was not insane. Maybe a little crazy, loony birdish, but no not insane. Unlike most people, Bruce is burdened with a terrible privilege. Where most people and his would be teammates can throw things and yell when mad, Bruce can't. When Bruce does that, he aims at people, turns his big, meaty green hands and makes them hurt people. Bruce realised that a long time ago, but after sitting in there for days, pouring over what his alter ego can do, Bruce just feels broken.

"Why did you do that?" The loser scientist asks. Hulk doesn't care about the guys name, and frankly neither does Bruce. After receiving no answer, not even an eye twitch or anything, the dude continues. "They were only trying to help you. And this is what you do? Why did you do that? Answer the question, Banner."

Bruce looks up, eyes wild and sad. "I need to see Dr. Betty Ross, right now."

"I'm sorry, one, you aren't allowed guests and two, she is busy. Answer the question."

"But that's the answer! When Hulk hits the vibranium shell, it flashes! You gotta believe me!"

The stupid loser scientist shakes his head, then walks over to the control panel that works the cell. He pulls a lever and gas starts to fill the cell.

"No! No no no no no no! You gotta tell Betty! You... gotta... ughhhhhh." Bruce shouts as he starts to pass out.

!#$%^&*()_+

Thor tips back his mead, taking in a big gulp. He and his group had just successfully stopped a boat from whale hunting. He'd had a bad feeling sitting in his gut for a while now.

He can't get the thought of one of his teammates being in trouble out of his head. Thor almost pleads with himself, almost if only because he is the God of Thunder and the God of Thunder doesn't plead.

One of the many men and women in his 'team' ask him if he's alright, if he wants to play a game of some sort. Thor says he's fine, just tired, and no but thanks for the offer. He battles himself, the two sides warring with each other being do I go and find out nothing is wrong or do I stay and risk everything crumbling down?

Thor makes up his mind, vowing to go the next day. He has a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning and eventually falling out of his very comfortable pillow top/memory foam bed. (Thor can't remember if it's a pillow top or a memory foam, and never asks.)

When Thor gets to the hellicarrier, he see several of his teammates pacing and yelling at Fury. Many of the trained killers upon the boat seem to shrink away from the commotion and Thor gets gawked at as he strides over, confident and in a semi happy mood.

It's hard to make out the words being flung at Fury, but Thor catches a few phrases, luckily. "Why did you send him alone?", "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and "I seriously hate you right now, you let him get hurt!"

(There are many arrogant people in Thor's 'team', and that's how he knows that hurt means someone is very badly injured, and is hurt so badly, they aren't just injured which means 'I'm hurt but it's not that bad'.

Thor just hopes it isn't one of his teammates, but who else would they be talking about?)

"Ah, friends! It is great to see you!" Thor is well aware of how loud his voice is, and doesn't quite care at the moment if the whole place heard it, because he gets to see some of the only people whom he considers friends again.

"Thor, not now!" Tony bites out, and his tone hurts, but Tony is quick to mend. "I'm sorry, it's just Steve's really banged up. And here I was thinking I hated the lot of you, but no. I only hate one of you, and no Thor, it's not you." Tony drags a hand through his hair, glaring over his shoulder at Fury.

"Where is Friend Steven?"

Thor is given instructions, and he quickly starts his journey. The whole while, he's thinking 'if only I had come last night, maybe Steven wouldn't be hurt'.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so yeah. Hope you like the chapter (even though I hate it). Also, Bruce and Thor are alive! I own nothing, thanks for all the gret reviews, God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is (extremely late) a continuation of the last chapter, Thor has just gotten to the room.**_

* * *

Steve was laid out on a bed, respirator firmly placed over his mouth. Natalia sat in the chair next to the bed, eyes assessing his wounds and injuries again. A huge array of bruises covered Steve's body, making him look like one big, blackish blueish bruise. His left arm was in a cast, his right leg in a splint. Half of his head was shaved, white bandages covered in a coppery reddish color poking out in between tufts of blond hair.

Captain America's bottom parts of the suit were still on, excluding shoes. His chest that showed off an amazing amount of abs and muscles, was wrapped up, hiding bloody cuts. Steve was all around pale and it was terrifying to look at, to realize that_ this_ was what _Captain America_ went through to save his country.

Thor gazed at his fallen comrade, feeling scared, an emotion that came out of nowhere. He was aware that it was that he was scared for Steve, scared that he wouldn't get up, scared that he would die, etc.

_How can one deal with such a thing?_ Thor's gaze shifted over to Natalia, searching for an emotion that he knew was there.

All Natalia could think about was Steve and Tony and Hank. And Clint. She knew that Tony and Hank were flipping their shit, Clint was indifferent but going along with Tony's charade. Jan, Pepper and Betty didn't know what to think, just going with the usual freaking worried.

Nat herself was about to go crazy, not wanting to leave Steve, yet wanting to run as far away from him and her emotions as possible. The last time she had gone that far deep...

Natalia shook herself, fighting off the memory.

She didn't want to get into that with Thor in the room.

Thor shuddered, and sat at the edge of the bed, doing his best to not tip the bed.

"What has befallen him?" Thor questions quietly.

Natalia shrugs, "Don't know. He passed out almost right after he got here. When he woke up a half hour ago, he was too out of it to answer."

The God's head bows, and a silent plea goes to his father who he knows will not help, but it was worth a try. Thor truthfully does not know what he is going to do, or how he's going to 'deal' as the midgardians say, if Steve dies.

He doesn't stay long, leaving Natalia to tend to the Captain. There is the long journey of trying to find his way back to where Tony, Hank and the other guy that Thor hasn't met yet.

!#$%^&*()_+

Jan dashes her way to the cell that holds Dr. Banner. She left Nat with Cap, and Pepper was following Betty wherever she went.

She loves Hank, but she doesn't have to be with him all of the time! And, if you ask her, she left Natalia to Steve just because she 'shipped' them like there was no tomorrow.

Oh, Jan's life was terribly confusing. But she didn't care.

Finally getting to Banner's cell, Jan not only worried about what she would say, she worried about Bruce, too.

!#$%^&*()_+

When Steve finally woke up, Natalia was there, waiting for him.

People generally didn't get too close to him, for their 'own safety'. Nat was different, climbing on to the bed, minding his wounds.

She smiled at him, kissed his forehead in a manner that was not like her at all, and put a hand on his shoulder. She looks right into his eyes, and... slaps him.

It doesn't hurt, but it certainly isn't pleasant to his already bruised cheek. Steve's head snaps over to look at Natalia, wanting to know why in the hell she slapped him?!

"If you ever do this again, I will -" Steve cuts her off with a kiss, trying to forget the terrible mission that he had just been on.

Natalia leans into the kiss, and accidentally bumps into one of Steve's many injuries. Said soldier winces, but doesn't act mad or anything. (Underneath the façade of being tip-top shape, even though he knows he's not, that really _freaking hurt._)

"Ugh. Please excuse my clumsiness! Sorry." She frowns, like she'd rather not be there, whether that meant in the conversation, or the room, Steve would never know. "Steve... We need to talk."

Steve nods. "I'm just gonna jump right in, okay? Are we... together? Or-?"

"Not unless you don't want us 'together', Steve." She's talking in a seductive tone, and even though he wants to ignore it,_ 'we aren't married'_ isn't cutting it anymore. "I would love to be 'together' with you."

Maybe it's the drugs, maybe it's something else, but the usually shy Steve is... well gone. If only for a moment. He leans over to her ear as best as he can, and tries to mimic her tone. "I would too, Nat. If only I wasn't injured. Then, you'd get hoarse."

The whole time he was talking, Natalia was trying to focus on his words, not the way his breath fanned out over her neck and upper chest. Oh, what she would do- she stopped herself there, not wanting to go into any thoughts (*cough* fantasies *cough*) right then, when she was visiting Steve. It'd be terrible if Tony caught them kissing or doing the nasty. He'd never let them live it down.

His smirk is enough to make her suspicious, though.

* * *

**AN: Guess who feels shitty for not updating in forever? *raises hand* I know this is short, but this is what writers block produces from like three days worth of sitting and doing nothing! YAY! I only own any mistakes I was to lazy to look over, God bless!**


End file.
